


Christmas Came Early

by aomines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Face-Sitting, Facials, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: Inviting your cowboy boyfriend and his best friend over for dinner was one thing, but inviting them over during the Christmas season was another. How was that night going to end? Well, Keith had no choice but to find out.





	Christmas Came Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> enjoy the christmas vibes in august with a side of porn.

“Are you really nervous? I can’t believe you’re nervous,” Hunk said, grabbing the rest of the groceries. “Keith, buddy, pal, bro, soulmate friend, you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Keith groaned, shutting the trunk of Hunk’s family van. “Nothing to worry about? I’m meeting his best friend and ex-friend with benefits. It means he knows Shiro like the back of his hand. All it takes is one look at me, and Ryan will know whether I’m worthy or not.”

“I can’t believe we’re still having this conversation. Shiro likes you, and you like Shiro. If Ryan didn’t deem you worthy, we wouldn’t be having holiday dinner at his condo.” Hunk surmised. He then took a look around at the parking garage, noticing cars worth more than most people’s yearly salary and houses combined. “Ryan’s very expensive looking condo. You said he’s in medical school? With a place like this?”

“Ryan has a sugar daddy. He just has meals with this older dude, keeps him company when he’s on business trips, and kisses him sometimes,” Keith confirmed, suddenly feeling anxious once he and Hunk were in the elevator.

“Huh. I suddenly want a sugar daddy. Or a sugar mommy. Do people use the term sugar mommy? Or is it sugar momma? Nah, that can’t be it. That’s the character from _The Proud Family_.”

Keith huffed while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hunk, you’re killin’ me here.”

He knew he was being too apprehensive about meeting Ryan. He’s had small conversations with him at the club and seen him in passing on the way to Shiro’s dressing room, but this was different. They were having dinner. Meeting someone over dinner was like meeting someone’s parents. Hell, he’d rather meet Shiro’s father but he was never around, and his mother was out of the picture. Inviting your cowboy boyfriend and his best friend over was one thing, but inviting them over during the Christmas season was another thing. It meant things were getting serious.

Keith usually didn’t do serious. He was complicated. A human, alien hybrid that was a farm kid and not the best at making friends and having long-term relationships. This was all new to him, and honestly, it just freaked him the fuck out. Having agreed to meet Shiro’s best friend and past sexual partner felt very intimate. Keith was meeting an extension of Shiro, someone that knew the literal ins and outs of Shiro and what made him tick, not to mention come hard enough to bring tears to Shiro’s eyes.

Ryan was basically ohana, and according to _Lilo & Stitch_, that shit meant family. Keith couldn’t fuck up with family.

Hunk laughed to himself, the plastic bags rustling in his hands. “Oh sorry, I forgot you’re having an unnecessary crisis.” He said, following Keith to a numbered door.

“It’s totally necessary,” he asserted, glaring at Hunk before setting his sights back on the door. He paused before finally knocking with the back of his knuckles.

Hunk watched Keith let out a deep breath and straighten out his (thankfully) non-plaid dress shirt. “Everything’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine—”

The door suddenly opened, and it was Ryan in all of his glory. His clean-cut, fully clothed, and grand opulence. “Hey guys, come on in,” Ryan said with a small smile.

“Wow, you’re fine.” Hunk blurted directly at Ryan. “I said that out loud didn’t I? Well, I guess I’ll own it. Ryan, you’re very attractive outside of the strip club.”

Ryan let out a light chuckle. “Thanks. I see why you’re called the town heartthrob,” he then held the door open wider, “get inside already, we can flirt there.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Hunk declared while hurrying in.

Keith and Ryan exchanged courtesy grins, Keith knowing his smile was probably a mixture of pensive and forced.

He rolled his eyes at himself upon entering the residence before he was taken aback by Ryan’s home. In short, it was stunning and glamorous. The colors were monochromatic, the style minimalist and everything looked expensive enough to put Keith in debt if he even breathed in its direction. Hunk was in the kitchen, freaking out over the six-burner stove, three ovens, apron sink, and subzero fridge. The thought of cooking on marble countertops suddenly made Keith more skittish. 

Ryan’s condo was also embellished for the holiday season, an eight-foot Christmas tree adorned in silver, white, and black trimming sat off in the corner next to a crystal fireplace. Pine garland with faux snow, wreathes, and twinkling white lights adorned the dinner table, banisters, and windows. Candles were lit throughout the rooms, the smells of vanilla, mint, and chocolate not only set the holiday mood but added an air of ambiance. A projector broadcasted some random holiday movie on a large screen while Christmas instrumentals emitted through surround sound speakers. 

Hunk and Keith might as well have stepped into an HGTV Christmas photoshoot. 

_I should’ve stayed my ass at the farm._ Keith thought while taking the components for tonight’s dinner out of the bags. “Nice place,” Keith said as an alternative. 

“Thanks. I think the decorations are too much, but it looks good,” Ryan replied while helping with the groceries. 

“And here I thought you decorated the place just for us,” Hunk assumed. “Your, uh, sponsor got it decorated?” 

Ryan nodded, noticing Hunk’s choice of words. “Yeah. Apparently, the decorators come here every year, so who am I to break the traditions of my sugar daddy.” 

“Interesting, interesting,” Hunk began, “well, I wasn’t really feeling the holiday spirit, but this definitely took me there.” 

Keith started to ignore the conversation, small talk wasn’t his thing and he just really wanted to see Shiro since it’d been a while. His galra senses suddenly perked up, a familiar smell suddenly filling his nostrils. He then looked toward the hallway where Shiro just appeared around the corner. All it took was one smile from his boyfriend Shiro to remind Keith why he was doing this.

“Keith,” Shiro said while going in for a hug, “I’m so glad you could make it.”

Keith just about melted into the embrace, the uneasy feeling draining from his body as he placed his face into Shiro’s neck. “I’m glad to be here,” he mumbled against Shiro’s skin. “You look good.”

After separating from the hug, Shiro ran a hand through his gelled hair. “Really? I didn’t get to bleach my roots today.”

Shiro was his usual quintessential self. Styled hair, clean shaven, crisp light pink polo shirt, and patterned shorts with Adidas slides that Keith was going to completely ignore. He was perfect, and Keith was so in love he was pretty sure his stomach flipped. Or it was hungry for all the food they were about to go to town on. Either way, Shiro made him feel things he didn’t know he was capable of feeling and Keith loved it.

“I like the roots a lot,” Keith assured, putting his arm around Shiro’s waist to pull him closer. “I like you a lot.” He finished while putting kisses on Shiro’s neck and cheeks.

Shiro lightly laughed, leaning into Keith’s warmth. “I like you a lot too.”

“Guys,” Hunk interrupted from the kitchen, “as much as I enjoy watching the two of you flirt like high schoolers, me and Keith gotta get to cookin’ now.”

“Sorry,” Shiro said while trying to get out of Keith’s grasp. “What’s on the menu?”

Hunk immediately clapped his hands together in excitement. “I’m so happy you asked. We’re going to have turkey breast, stuffing, ham, sweet potato soufflé, corn muffins, baked macaroni and cheese, green beans, apple pie, banana pudding, fresh baked cookies, slow cooker hot chocolate, _and_ mulled wine.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of food,” Ryan observed.

“Well, your fridge and cabinets are pretty empty, and even though you’re a stripper, you gotta eat sometimes. Leftovers go a long way, you’ll be thanking me.” Hunk informed while putting on his apron.

Ryan nodded in defeat. “Understood. Now, how can Shiro and I help?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Keith, how can they help?”

Keith shrugged while pulling the remaining ingredients out of the bags. “Y’all can just stand there and look pretty.”

“No,” Shiro quickly disagreed, “me and Ryan want to help.”

“Oh, trust me, this kitchen is help enough,” Hunk reassured. “Ryan, who’s your sugar daddy? ‘Cuz if I could cook in a place like this, I’d do just about anything.”

“Some guy,” Ryan said nonchalantly with the flip of his hand. “But me and Shiro are helping whether you like it or not.”

“Okay, okay,” Hunk folded right away. “Ryan, you’ll show me where everything is since this is your humble abode. Shiro, you and Keith start the mulled wine and slow cooker hot chocolate. And Ryan and Shiro are gonna be on dish duty since it’s about to be a mess in here real quick.”

“Yes, sir,” Ryan and Shiro answered at the same time.

Keith watched the best friends share a look and some laughter before they followed their orders. Shiro suddenly appeared at Keith’s side, giving him a peck on the lips before he reached for the bottles of wine and spices. Keith smiled, suddenly thinking that this dinner wasn’t going to be as bad as he contemplated.

  


* * *

  


He was wrong. Keith was usually wrong, but this type of wrong snuck up on him like his mom’s spiked iced tea. The real reason why Keith was so nervous occurred to him while he watched Shiro and Ryan washing dishes. It wasn’t that Keith was afraid to meet Ryan out of the fear he was going to be forbidden from dating Shiro. It was the fact that Keith was going to be seeing Shiro and Ryan together on a personal level. 

Keith has always seen the pair at the strip club, doing sets together. The energy, sensuality, and magnetism between Ryan and Shiro was apparent. It radiated off their sweaty, glittered bodies during their performances, and it was evident while they dried dishes and laughed about pruned fingers. Keith hated to accept defeat for the hundredth time, but they were really sexy together. 

In fact, Keith had seen the two of them in the act one night after they finished working. Keith was trying to get a rare opportunity to talk to Shiro outside of the club. He managed to hype himself up enough after watching one of Shiro’s performances, so he made his way to the back of the strip club to hopefully cross paths with Shiro. Luckily or unfortunately, Keith still wasn’t sure, he got an eyeful of Ryan and Shiro. 

It was just Shiro giving Ryan a blowjob. It was just Shiro shoving Ryan’s dick down his throat while Ryan called Shiro vulgar names and gripped Shiro’s platinum grey hair tight. It was just downright heart sinking, but downright dick rising. Keith literally couldn’t believe how he managed to get turned on by Shiro on his knees while he choked on someone else’s dick, Ryan’s dick at that. But Keith didn’t let that stop his feelings for Shiro, in fact, seeing him take dick like a champ made him even more attracted, and he hated himself for it. Keith watched their interaction for a minute before dismissing himself, their intimate act too voyeuristic even for his tastes. 

And even when Shiro confessed to Keith that he and Ryan were initially friends with benefits, Keith didn’t really react. And by didn’t really react, Keith sat and thought about Shiro and Ryan together for his mental file folder of jerk off material. He had already cataloged particular strip sets in his head that gave him public hard-ons, moments between him and Shiro that solidified the path to their relationship, and Ryan. 

Before Shiro had taken center stage in his heart and just about robbed him of his savings, Keith had started liking Ryan. He’d only watch Ryan dance on days where he’d miss Shiro’s set, get the schedule confused, or Shiro wasn’t in the lineup whatsoever. Keith liked to get his money’s worth, so he’d stick around just for Ryan. He never asked Ryan for a private dance or anything, but he admired Ryan’s moves on the pole and the way his brown skin looked covered in glitter, neon paint, or oil. Ryan was a walking mystery, a man of few words and rare smiles but his effortless confidence on stage was nothing to sneeze at. It interested Keith. 

It intrigued Keith until he got another personal dance from Shiro and it felt like his crops would survive the winter. All it took was a couple more of Shiro’s performances, rounds of eye fucking, private lap dances, chats outside the club, and it was official there was a lasso tied around this farmer boys’ heart for good. Keith’s brain pretty much had a one-track mind of Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, farm shit, and more Shiro. In fact, Keith turned so hyper-fixated on Shiro and only Shiro in dance routines that when Shiro mentioned Ryan outside of the club, Keith’s brain short-circuited and he had to piece together who Ryan was. 

But now that Ryan was sitting right across from him at the dinner table and next to his best friend no less, all of his previous dirty thoughts about Ryan were at the forefront. And not just your basic, vanilla dirty thoughts with the same scenario replaying in your head like a VHS tape. Keith’s filthy ponderings ranged from straight-up voyeurism between Ryan and Shiro to imagining what Shiro would look like spit roasted between Ryan and himself. 

Keith wasn’t even a threesome person. He’d personally never had one before, but Keith liked the intimacy between two people. Focusing on bringing his partner to a thigh trembling, toe-curling, full body orgasm with uncontrollable moans was what Keith was all about. So, adding another body, Ryan’s in particular, seemed like it would kill his mood more so than elevate it. However, picturing Shiro getting pounded by Ryan while Keith sat inches away from them while tugging at his dick was very much a dream Keith wanted to turn into reality. 

Yet, they were having a holiday dinner. Add the fact that Shiro, his really hot boyfriend was right next to him while Keith had these thoughts was basically giving him a gay panic attack. Never in a million years did Keith even think he and Shiro would be breathing the same air unless it was in the stuffy, musty strip club. Now Keith was breathing the same air as Shiro, Ryan, and Hunk in an expensive condo while they ate an early Christmas feast. 

This must be an alternate reality. At least Keith continuously told himself that after each alcoholic drink he downed. Unfortunately for Keith, Ryan didn’t have any other alcohol in the house since he wasn’t a big drinker, so five cups of mulled wine and one cup of spiked hot chocolate later, Keith was buzzed and less frazzled. A little hornier, but less in a tizzy about it. 

Keith was more interested in the food at this point. He and Hunk had cooked a small feast for the four of them, and he was damned proud of it. Everything came out perfect. Plus, Shiro kissed and praised Keith every time he saw the finished product of a dish Keith made. Keith couldn’t deny that he didn’t enjoy it. Even Ryan’s comment that the food looked like something out of a magazine spread made him briefly flustered. 

He wasn’t one for a whole bunch of attention, but this was nice. Horny, gay panic aside, this was a memory for the ages, and the pictures Shiro took were definitely going into the family scrapbook. Being surrounded by love that wasn’t just his parents and uncles was nice. In fact, Keith hoped this could be a tradition for many years to come. 

Well, now he was just being sentimental and gay. Keith reached for his glass of water, finally tuning back into the conversation and out of his head. 

“—preference. I know I have a preference to most things,” Hunk rambled, “so I wasn’t entirely sure if I should’ve just splurged on a whole turkey, but everyone pretty much likes breasts, so I figured I couldn’t go wrong.”

“No, this is perfect,” Shiro said after picking up another slice. “I’m already cheating enough on my diet, so having lean turkey breast is like a heaven-sent.” 

“Shiro, you’re eating a child’s size serving of food,” Ryan teased. 

Keith looked at Shiro’s plate, noticing it hadn’t changed much since they started eating a while ago. It was mostly protein and vegetables, while the stuffing, baked macaroni and cheese, sweet potato soufflé, and corn muffin sat primarily untouched and portioned really small. Shiro was such a predictable health nut, and Keith found it cute when it wasn’t being forced on him. 

“Ryan’s right, darlin’. That’s nowhere near cheatin’ on your diet,” Keith commented while reaching for another slice of ham. 

Shiro sighed. “I wasn’t blessed with the same metabolism as you and Ryan.” 

“Huh, I figured you did a lot of working out Ryan,” Hunk noted. 

Ryan swallowed his gulp of wine, the cup still near his lips. “I do actually. The gym here is pretty nice, plus I listen to my flashcards while I work out.” 

“You listen to your flashcards?” Hunk asked with his mouth full. 

“Yeah,” Ryan laughed after finishing his glass. “I record myself reciting the term and definition, and then I turn it into an audio file. You should see my playlist during finals.” 

“You don’t want to,” Shiro quickly cut it. “It’s just a mixture of his flashcards, Nicki Minaj, songs about ass, and rock music.” 

Ryan shrugged in acceptance. “I’m a stripper just trying to get an education. Plus, you’re not the best study partner since you’re a walking distraction. Either you wanted sex or wanted to talk about Keith. I couldn’t win.” 

“Hey, I was going through something,” Shiro countered, “I’m definitely a much better study partner now.” 

“Oh yeah, how are you guys even friends now? I saw Keith naked once and I couldn’t look him in the eye for a week,” Hunk recalled. 

Keith immediately glared at Hunk, ignoring the food in his mouth to speak anyway. “What’d I tell you ‘bout bringing up that story?” 

“Not to,” Hunk replied before returning to his green beans. 

Shiro gave Keith a curious look. “Can I ask about the story? Also, this stuffing is delicious.” 

“Nice of you to indulge in carbs,” Ryan cut in. 

“Shut up,” Shiro joked with a smile, “but, I would like to hear more about your friendship with Hunk.” 

Keith chugged his glass of water, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Long story short, I decided to help Hunk bake for the diner. And it was late at night, so we really weren’t as coherent as we should’ve been. I didn’t have the industrial mixer set up right, so we got covered head to toe in flour and cocoa powder when I turned it on. And in the process of changing clothes, he saw me naked.” 

“That’s not that bad.”

“Oh, I forgot the part where Hunk screamed ‘oh my god, Keith you’re naked’ while he walked in on me and his sisters came running to see what was going on,” Keith continued. 

“So, you basically flashed his family?” Ryan asked while trying to hide his smile. 

“Yes,” Keith answered through a mouth full of macaroni. 

“That’s not that bad,” Shiro said. 

“True,” Ryan agreed, “and you probably look good naked anyway.” 

Keith locked eyes with Ryan while Ryan poured himself some apple cider. Keith wasn’t sure if that was Ryan just being observant to Keith’s obvious good looks and great body, or if it was a complete come on. Instead of replying and probably putting his foot in his mouth, Keith decided to take a bite of sweet potato soufflé. 

“He does,” Hunk responded, “that’s mostly why I couldn’t look at Keith for a week. I forgot how hot he was until that very moment, but it was a hell of a reminder, so I’ll never forget again.” 

“Keith is unforgettably hot,” Shiro mentioned while nudging Keith with his shoulder. 

The smitten look Shiro gave Keith made Ryan’s previous comment evaporate from his brain. Keith leaned in to kiss Shiro, pecking him on the lips. 

“Aww,” Hunk began, “y’all are cute. I’m glad I could be a part of this love fest—” Hunk took one look at the caller ID and groaned. “Alright, love fest is over I guess. Excuse me.” 

Keith watched Hunk walk onto the outdoor balcony, already knowing who called. “His parents probably need him at the diner.” 

Shiro frowned while setting down his glass of water. “They’re still open a week before Christmas? I know they don’t mind all the work, but the family deserves a break.”

“They mostly stay open during the major holidays since it’s so quiet in the early winter and spring with back to school and New Year diet resolutions,” Keith explained. “And they stay open later to drive any leftover food to the homeless shelter in the city.” 

“Wow, that’s really nice of them. Tell Hunk we’d love to help out sometime,” Ryan offered. 

Shiro rapidly nodded to Ryan’s statement. 

Keith started to reply when Hunk came back in, a defeated frown on his face. He sat down before he let out another loud groan. “So, I have to leave after I finish eating. There’s a lot of tourists, and out of towners at the diner, so I gotta help restock desserts and stuff. Sorry guys.” 

“You’ve done more than enough,” Shiro assured. “You can take some of the stuff you baked if it helps.” 

“No way, man. Those were specially made for you and Ryan, so it’s all yours,” Hunk declared. He then looked at Keith. “Since I’m leaving soon, did you want me to come back later and pick you up?” 

“Uh,” Keith started, “I guess—”

“Nope, Keith’s spending the night,” Shiro interrupted with a smile. 

“I am?” Keith blurted. 

“I want you to spend more time with Ryan and me. Plus, there’s a guest bedroom. Unless you don’t wanna stay?” Shiro finished while giving Keith a pout like no other. 

Keith couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. He leaned in to kiss the pout off Shiro’s face. “Alright, I’m stayin’ then.” 

Shiro kissed him again, longer this time. “Thank you.” 

Keith smiled as an answer before he went back to his food. He settled on wanting another corn muffin when he and Ryan reached for the same one, their hands briefly covering each other. Keith’s eyes met Ryan’s before he pulled back like he’d been burnt. The turkey was next to the muffins, so Keith reached for that instead to play it off. Maybe a sleepover wasn’t the best idea with the three of them right now, or perhaps it was going to solve everything. 

Keith had no choice but to find out. 

  


* * *

  


“What’ve you been thinking about all night?” 

Keith bit into his chocolate chip cookie a lot harder than necessary, his tooth sinking into the inside of his lip. He chewed through the pain anyway, trying not to look at Ryan who was eyeing Keith while sipping at his hot chocolate. Since it was decided Keith was joining the sleepover, everyone went and took their separate showers and changed into their sleepwear. The last one to get cleaned up was Shiro, so that meant Keith and Ryan were alone for the first time that night. 

Keith wasn’t sure if it was a blessing so he could get a feel for Ryan without Shiro around, or if it was a curse because he could royally fuck up without Shiro around. The two of them were just chilling on the couch, watching the live action version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. They occasionally laughed at certain scenes and snacked on desserts, but there wasn’t any conversation for the most part. Until now, shout out to Ryan. 

“W-what?” Keith stuttered while trying to gain his composure. He suddenly wondered if he could deep throat the rest of the chocolate chip cookie so he could choke on it and end this conversation altogether. Forever. Keith was thinking about death. But he liked Shiro too much, and Hunk’s cookies tasted too good to turn into a weapon, so he dropped the thought. 

Ryan put his mug down on the coffee table. “I can tell you’ve been in your head all night.”

“Yeah? And how do you figure that?” Keith asked, even though he knew Ryan was right. 

“I’m studying to become a doctor, and I’m a stripper. I can read people for the most part,” Ryan answered. 

Keith nodded, reaching for his third cookie and reconsidering his death by chocolate chip cookie. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything since I don’t know you. But, I wanna make sure you’re okay. That we’re okay. For Shiro’s sake.” 

His bite of cookie swallowed down like a lump while Keith looked at the projected screen. Keith licked the front of his teeth and then sighed before deciding to look at Ryan. 

“I used to have a thing for you before I met Shiro,” he admitted, “and I feel awkward about it because Shiro’s my boyfriend and you’re his best friend, but y’all used to fuck around. So, I’m just feeling weird about the fantasies and thoughts I’ve had about you. And you with Shiro. And you, me, and Shiro.” 

Ryan took Keith’s confession with minimal facial emotion. It wasn’t till the end that Ryan cracked a smile. “That’s it?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “isn’t that weird?” 

“No, not really. Especially since I saw you that night when Shiro was blowing me behind the strip club,” Ryan said casually before going back to his hot chocolate. 

Keith paused while reaching for his glass of milk, giving Ryan a look mixed with mortification and bewilderment. He had the feeling he caught Ryan’s eye that night, but it was dark and he thought it was his paranoid imagination. “You saw me that night? Well, fuck me.” 

“It’s hard not to notice the cowboy Shiro’s been having meltdowns about on a daily basis,” Ryan laughed. “Plus, I didn’t mind it. It was kinda hot.” 

Keith balked. He wasn’t sure if this was a trap to expose him as a philanderer or if he was on set of a porno that was about to happen. Either way, the words that came out of Ryan’s mouth were an ideal pathway to both scenarios. So instead, Keith stayed silent and decided to pick at his hangnails while listening to the Grinch lie to Cindy Lou Who about Christmas. 

“I’m not trying to trap you or anything,” Ryan reassured after a moment of silence. “I just want us to coexist without being awkward for Shiro’s sake. I’m just trying to be real about this.” 

Keith looked at Ryan, and yes, he was very real. Really good looking, really likable, really smart, and really authentic. Shiro wasn’t the type of person to surround himself with others that would take from his happiness and not add any value. Even though being alone with Ryan felt like a deadfall, Keith knew nothing would happen without Shiro’s consent or his own. 

Keith was just thinking too hard about it. “Then how do you propose we get over this dicey situation?” 

Ryan pulled out his phone, quickly pulling up a conversation between him and Shiro. Ryan then moved closer to Keith to pass him the phone. Keith glanced at the phone like it was a ticking time bomb or that veggie burger Shiro tried to get him to eat one time before he looked at what Ryan was showing him. 

Keith hastily absorbed the information, but reread the text messages he was apparently reading between Ryan and Shiro a couple more times to make sure all that mulled wine and sugar didn’t go to his brain. 

> ** Ryan:  ** Can I kiss Keith today? He’s acting awkward around me and I just wanna rip off the proverbial band-aid.
> 
> ** Shiro:  ** Why do you think kissing people solves problems???
> 
> ** Ryan:  ** It made us best friends and sex friends, got me this condo, and it’s helping me pay for medical school in tandem with stripping. Soooo, how doesn’t it? 
> 
> ** Shiro:  ** Fine, just don’t kiss him too much. You’re a really good kisser and I don’t want my boyfriend stolen. 
> 
> ** Ryan:  ** I couldn’t steal him from you even if I tried.   
> 

The conversation was from around noon, just a while later after the time Hunk and Keith showed up. Keith wasn’t sure how he necessarily felt about it. He couldn’t tell if he was peeved that Shiro pretty much gave Ryan consent to do whatever he wanted to Keith, or that he was upset with himself that the thought of kissing Ryan made him really excited. And the fact that Shiro was comfortable in their relationship so much so that he trusted Ryan to kiss Keith and vice versa. 

Especially after Shiro’s irrational fear of this relationship not working out because of his stripper status, the feeling of being a broken soldier, and his previous relationship baggage. Not to mention, it took Shiro and Keith months to talk to each other, months to actually go on a real date, weeks to kiss, and a month to fuck since they were such awkward dorks around each other. 

However, with this, Shiro single-handedly won the boyfriend of the year award and probably a marriage proposal from Keith in the distant future. Very distant future. 

But the future was the future, and now Keith was sitting next to Ryan. Ryan that was giving him an expected look while their shoulders and thighs brushed up against each other. Keith thickly swallowed, really evident of Ryan’s body warmth and the smell of his cologne mixed with cocoa butter lotion. Keith didn’t trust himself to talk, so he nodded in agreement and hoped Ryan would understand. 

Ryan quirked an eyebrow while he gauged Keith’s shyness. He then set his phone down on the coffee table, deciding to go for it. Ryan moved in a fluid motion to straddle Keith, Keith grabbing onto Ryan’s hips out of habit with Shiro. “I wanna hear you say it. I want verbal consent,” Ryan said, meeting eyes with Keith.

Keith’s hands had dropped from Ryan’s waist, playing with the hem of his t-shirt instead. He was feeling the weight of what he was about to do. Keith then grew stern in his choice, resting his hands on Ryan’s upper thighs. “Kiss me.”

Ryan gave Keith the smile that started crushes, dropped panties, and put his customers into debt before he dipped down to kiss Keith. 

It was a gentle peck on the lips at first. Ryan then pulled back and looked into Keith’s eyes, their shared gaze a silent invitation to continue. Surprisingly, Keith was the one that kissed Ryan this time, and nothing was tender about it. The lip lock turned feverish, open-mouthed, and ardent. Ryan carded his fingers through Keith’s hair while Keith’s hands found Ryan’s waist again, pulling him closer to his body. It went on like that for a bit before it slowed down, the kiss becoming languid yet just as keen and fiery. 

Keith and Ryan were so into that they didn’t notice Shiro till he sat down next to them on the couch, a candy cane shaped sugar cookie leisurely eaten by Shiro as he watched them kiss. The smooching duo slowly turned to look at Shiro, their lips still centimeters away while they looked at him in slight perplexity. 

Shiro was finishing off the cookie when he noticed they completely stopped. “What?” 

“You’re just gonna sit there?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah, I was enjoying the show,” Shiro answered while folding his arms. “And I’m not talking about the movie.” 

Keith immediately understood that Shiro was talking about Ryan and him making out. He was half hard in his borrowed sweatpants thanks to Ryan being the great kisser Shiro claimed he was. Now it looked like he was going to be full mass soon with talk like that. 

Ryan shifted in Keith’s lap and instantly felt his forming erection. Their eyes met, Keith’s showing slight horror while Ryan’s held amusement. “Shiro, your boyfriend’s hard. I think he’s down for a threesome.” 

Keith’s chagrin grew at Ryan’s words before he even processed the rest of Ryan’s sentence. “Threesome?”

“I don’t know. That might be too much,” Shiro speculated. “Unless you’re down for it, Keith?”

Keith suddenly felt like he was in an alternate universe again. That or this was actually a baited test that Ryan claimed that it wasn’t and Keith failed unbelievably hard. “Uh,” he trailed off instead, unsure yet a hundred percent sure at the same time. 

“How about I let you guys talk about it?” Ryan said while removing himself from Keith’s lap. “I’ll be in the bedroom.” 

As soon as Ryan left the room, Shiro took his spot in Keith’s lap while giving him a soft smile. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Me and Ryan joked about it once, but I had the feeling you’d be uncomfortable so—”

“Let’s do it,” Keith interrupted while meeting Shiro’s eyes. 

Shiro was briefly taken aback before his smile grew and he leaned forward to kiss Keith. “Are you sure? This is gonna change your relationship with Ryan forever. Our relationship forever.” 

“I’m sure,” Keith affirmed after returning Shiro’s smile and a peck on the lips. 

Shiro kissed Keith another time, holding Keith’s face in his hands while he gave him one smooch after another. Keith tapped Shiro’s thighs as a signal and Shiro complied, putting his legs around Keith’s waist so Keith could carry Shiro to the bedroom. They kissed the whole way, Keith nearly running into the door jamb once Shiro put his tongue in Keith’s mouth. 

Once in the bedroom, the smell of roses and vanilla hit their senses. Keith separated from the kiss first, taking in Ryan’s master bedroom. It was just as monochromatic, chic, and holiday decorated as the rest of the house, another crystal fireplace and a glittering Christmas tree in the corner. This time a flat screen television hung on the wall instead of a projector and surround sound speakers were placed throughout the room emitting a music playlist. The room also glowed from the candles releasing the scent, showing Ryan’s apparent infatuation with Bath & Body Works. 

Ryan suddenly stepped out of the master bathroom, naked with condoms and lube in one hand and his phone in the other. Keith nearly dropped Shiro out of his grasp at the view, the realization that this was really, actually happening hit him like that one time he was kicked by a miniature donkey as a kid. He thickly swallowed instead, setting Shiro down on the edge of the California king mattress. 

Keith wasn’t sure what to look at, a fully nude Ryan or Shiro who was looking up at Keith with pure sexual want. He didn’t have to decide since Shiro looked over at Ryan, naturally keen to the sight of Ryan in his birthday suit. 

“You got naked before I even came back with a solid answer,” Shiro pointed out. 

“I had the feeling Keith wasn’t gonna say no,” Ryan replied, looking up from his phone to meet Keith’s eyes. 

Another audible swallow came from Keith, unsure of what he should do next while Ryan looked at him like that. He opted to remove his tank top instead, reaching for his sweatpants when Shiro stopped him. “What?”

“Let me,” Shiro answered, dipping his fingers in the waistband of Keith’s sweats and underwear. He pulled both down in one motion, Keith’s half stiff erection catching on the fabric during the action. Shiro’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip at the reveal, leaning forward to kiss the happy trail on Keith’s navel. 

Keith’s fingers immediately found their way into Shiro’s hair, looking down at his boyfriend drawing lazy shapes with his tongue on Keith’s abdomen. 

Ryan silently watched for a moment before he pulled Keith away from Shiro. “You’re wearing too much clothing, Shiro.”

Shiro leered at Ryan, quickly going to work to rid himself of his clothes. He reached for Keith again, unsurprised but still irritated when Ryan didn’t allow him to touch Keith. “You’re obviously the ringleader of this operation,” Shiro observed in annoyance. 

“We can’t start without boundaries,” Ryan reminded. “Keith, you get to make those rules.” 

Keith’s eyebrows rose in amazement, completely caught off guard. “Really? I’m not that prepared,” he trailed off. 

Ryan sat down on the edge of the bed, his thighs spread and his cock unabashedly hanging heavy between his legs. “You’re the boyfriend, so you call the shots with what you’re comfortable seeing and engaging in. I’m sure you can come up with something.” 

A lot of obscene and explicit things popped up in Keith’s head, watching Shiro take a seat next to Ryan in the same shameless manner. They looked so fitting side by side that Keith had to let out a deep breath, the thrill of endless scenarios running through his head like a film roll. 

It was so overwhelming that Keith folded, realizing that this was going to be harder than he thought. “Ryan, you call the shots,” he said, “I trust you. And I know Shiro trusts you.” 

Ryan’s eyes met Keith’s for a moment before going to Shiro’s. It was a silent agreement among the three of them, which resulted in Ryan nodding. “Alright then,” he answered before moving himself up higher on the bed, adding a couple of pillows under his neck. “Shiro, finger fuck yourself. Keith,” he said while directing his attention towards him, “take a seat.” Ryan finished while patting the cheeks on his face. 

Keith felt his cock twitch, and heart rate flutter, the idea of sitting on Ryan’s face was nowhere in his thoughts but suddenly his dreams were coming true. It was like Ryan’s tongue asked Keith’s asshole to the prom, and the answer no didn’t even exist. Keith worked his way up the bed, not too fast to seem excited but quick enough. 

Keith put his knees caged around Ryan’s head, the eye contact fiery while Ryan placed his hands under Keith’s ass to give him more leverage. Ryan mouthed at Keith’s balls first, rolling his tongue over the sack and harshly sucking at the seam. Keith’s hands instantly flew to the headboard of the bed for support, steadying himself while Ryan’s tongue trailed towards his puckered ring. 

Shiro watched with arousal and slightly envy, slipping a single finger into himself. He watched Keith throw his head back and let out shallow breaths, occasionally looking down at Ryan who held a vice grip on his ass. It wasn’t until Keith started full on moaning and grinding on Ryan’s face that Shiro fucked himself with a second finger and then a third. His wrist slightly cramped at the pace while precum leaked from his cock hard against his stomach. 

Nothing was gentle about the way Ryan ate out Keith, his tongue mercilessly thrusting into the tight ring of muscle while occasionally sucking on his taint. One of Keith’s hand had dropped down to Ryan’s hair, gripping his dreadlocks while their eyes met for the umpteenth time that night. He saw why Shiro was enamored with him. Ryan wasn’t just some stripper that happened to be Shiro’s friend. Ryan was bold, straightforward, and intoxicating, and he knew how to use it. 

“Hey,” Shiro said, “I’m gonna make myself come at this rate watching you two.”

Keith looked over his shoulder at Shiro, legs spread and three fingers easily dipping in and out of his ass. He was as a pretty as a picture and Keith suddenly wanted to touch him, but the throne known as Ryan’s face was hard to shake loose. “You look good, babe,” Keith answered, his words coming out breathy. 

Ryan let go of Keith’s ass, moving up a bit for some air. “You wanna fuck Shiro first, or should I?” he asked. 

Keith knew he would come the moment his cock was fully inside Shiro. “You go first. I’ll combust on impact.” 

“Alright,” Ryan lightly laughed while softly smacking Keith’s ass, “let me up, cowboy.” 

Keith wished the hit would’ve been harder, but he maneuvered off of Ryan to lay next to him instead. “I guess I’m the voyeur now.” 

“You’ve done it before, so I’m sure you’ll be fine with it,” Ryan teased while rolling off the bed. 

Keith smirked at Ryan as he put on a condom. “I wasn’t complaining then, and I’m not complaining now.” 

“I have something to complain about,” Shiro interrupted, “why are you putting on a condom? You know I like cum in my ass.” He said to Ryan. 

“As much fun as it sounds for me and Keith to give you a creampie and clean you out, I’m not in the mood for all the mess. You know how expensive this bedding is? The throw blanket I put down is the only thing I’m willing to bother with.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes, getting on his hands and knees while Ryan got into position behind him. “Sorry, we all don’t have sugar daddy’s with places that cost more than—ah!” 

Ryan roughly entered Shiro, his cock filling Shiro to the hilt with ease. “Sorry, were you saying something?” He asked, slowly fucking into him. 

Shiro shook his head, relishing in the feel of Ryan’s length and girth steadily working him open. “No, just,” he trailed off, moaning instead, “just fuck me harder.” 

“My pleasure,” Ryan quipped before placing his hands on Shiro’s hips and going to town on his ass. 

His thrusts swiftly became brutal, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Shiro couldn’t help but cry out, his arms folding beneath him to rest on his forearms and chest. Keith looked on in desire, unable to stop himself from stroking his dick at the sight. First, his eyes zeroed in on Shiro, his cheek pressed into the mattress while he moaned and fisted the sheets. 

It felt weird being on the other side of watching his boyfriend get dicked, but Keith would be a fool to not enjoy the moment. All the things that happened while Keith and Shiro had sex could be seen without a mirror for once. Keith could absorb every whine, gasp, and whimper that erupted out of Shiro’s mouth. He could enjoy the way Shiro’s back arched when he was getting fucked and the way Shiro’s face screwed up like he wanted to cry when Ryan struck his prostate. The view couldn’t get any better than that. 

However, the universe liked proving him wrong, so his eyes followed up to Ryan and boy was he a living, breathing, fucking (literal) masterpiece. Ryan’s arms were taut, the muscles flexing under his skin while he held on to Shiro like his life depended on it. His abs contracted while he ferociously fucked into Shiro, his pointed thrusts never skipping a beat. 

Keith dared to look up at Ryan’s face, a pure look of concentration adorned his features, almost like blowing Shiro’s back out was Ryan’s homework assignment and he had to get an A-plus with extra credit. Ryan and Keith locked eyes, Ryan’s lips parted while he panted and huffed through the pounding he was giving. A rare playful smile formed on Ryan’s lips before his right hand came down hard on Shiro’s ass cheek. 

A sharp audible smack filled the air, and a moan from Shiro quickly followed. “Fuck, Ryan, do that again,” Shiro breathed. 

Ryan didn’t utter a word and did as he was told, his hand striking Shiro’s butt cheek numerous times in tandem with fucking him. Keith couldn’t believe how Ryan’s hips didn’t stutter for a second, the pace just as brutal and relentless from the start. Keith ended up having to stop jerking himself off, the visual alone was bringing him too close to orgasm. 

It was almost like Ryan could read his mind, so he took it a step further. Ryan draped himself over Shiro, using his left hand to harshly grip Shiro’s platinum hair to bend Shiro’s neck back so the two of them could make eye contact. Ryan made a point of slowing his pace down, his thrusts pointed yet languid. They exchanged breath while they panted, their eyes fucking each other just as much as the real deal. 

Shiro grew bold and kissed Ryan, it was chaste before he licked at Ryan’s mouth and from where Keith sat he could tell it caught Ryan off guard. Nonetheless, Ryan returned the kiss anyway, sucking on Shiro’s tongue and their lips hungrily chasing after one another’s. Watching the two of them swap spit while Ryan lazily fucked Shiro was the most erotic spectacle Keith had ever seen, his dick unbelievably hard against his abdomen and precum dribbling near his navel. 

Their kiss separated with a wet pop, and they shared another look before Ryan looked at Keith, smirking at the lewd exhibition. “You better not come yet,” Ryan warned Keith, “same to you Shiro.” 

“I don’t know if I can help it,” Shiro whined. 

“Then I’m done with you,” Ryan replied, pulling himself from Shiro in an effortless motion. 

Shiro sucked his teeth, damn near growling at Ryan for pulling out. “You call me the tease all the time, but really it’s you doing it too—mmph!”

Ryan spanked him, knowing it was the perfect way to shut him up. “I don’t want to you come with me. I want you to come with Keith,” he explained. 

Shiro and Keith locked eyes, the two of them undoubtedly a part of The Ryan Kinkade Show with neither of them complaining about it. Shiro rolled over to sit on his elbows, watching Ryan yank off his condom. “How do you want Keith and me?” 

“Do you have a preference, Keith?” Ryan asked. 

“I like to be ridden,” Keith answered, pushing himself up to rest against the headboard before taking the condom Ryan handed him. 

“Then what are you gonna do?” Shiro inquired to Ryan grabbing more lube. 

“Stand here and look pretty with my hand on my dick,” Ryan surmised. “Where should I come, Keith?” 

“Why are you asking me?” 

Ryan shrugged, steadily tugging his length. “Just in case you have any fantasies you want me to fulfill.”

Keith hummed in affirmation placing the condom wrapper on the night table. Shiro then took his rightful seat in Keith’s lap before sinking down on Keith’s cock, Shiro’s breath hitching in pleasure once he was full. He didn’t waste time, instantly fucking himself on Keith’s dick, his hands splayed across Keith’s chest for anchorage. This suddenly felt like home, both of their bodies molded and fit each other like custom made puzzle pieces. 

All it took was one look at Shiro’s facial features, eyes half-lidded in pleasure with his teeth sinking into his bottom lip for Keith to find the answer to Ryan’s question. “Come on Shiro’s face.” 

Ryan nodded, still stroking himself at a leisurely pace standing next to them. “That was Shiro’s favorite next to cum in his ass.” 

“He can be a slut for it,” Keith replied, smacking Shiro’s ass for emphasis. 

Shiro sighed in pleasure at that, rocking his hips back in large circles. “I am a slut for it,” he admitted, his words sounding breathless. 

Keith’s cock twitched at that, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold up much longer. He looked over at Ryan, watching Shiro riding cock like he took a class for it before he made a personally bold decision. Keith reached for Ryan, placing his hand on his hip to guide him closer. Ryan looked at Keith with surprise that morphed into astonishment when Keith knocked away Ryan’s hand from his dick and put it in his mouth. 

It was undeniable that Keith wasn’t the renown oral giver Shiro was due to his lack of gag reflex, but Keith made up for that with gusto and a hand-wringing Ryan’s length in between sucks. Not to mention, his body temperature ran hotter than most since he was half Galra, so Keith knew his mouth was searing hot to the average person. To Keith’s surprise, Ryan was into it enough to place a hand in Keith’s hair, supporting him while giving him sounds of approval. A particular moan slipped through Ryan’s lips that nearly caused Keith to come, Ryan’s dick rubbing the soft inside of Keith’s cheek. 

Shiro watched the display in the front of him, unable to tell who he envied more at that moment. However, he looked away as quickly as he looked, Shiro also knowing how close he was to coming. Ryan immediately noticed, damn near possessing a sixth sense for when Shiro was about to orgasm. He carded his fingers through Shiro’s platinum strands, tilting his neck up so they could look into each other’s eyes. 

“Why don’t you wanna look, Shiro?” Ryan asked. 

Shiro groaned, his hips flattering in pace but he loved the pain that came from Ryan pulling his hair. “I’m gonna come if I do. You guys look too good together.” 

_Sounds familiar_. Keith thought, trying not to laugh with a dick in his mouth out of proper table manners. 

“Look. At. Us,” Ryan commanded, accenting each word with a slap to Shiro’s ass. 

Shiro watched Keith’s cheeks hollow, his head bobbing up and down on Ryan’s girth. His eyes meeting Keith’s became the thing to take him over the edge. “Oh, fuck!” he moaned, his hips abruptly stopped while a few spurts of cum shot onto Keith’s stomach and the remaining dripped down his cock. 

Keith watched the display and lost himself, his orgasm rushing him like a natural disaster while his body pulled taught, his toes curled, and sounds of pleasure escaped his lips. He was surprised at himself when he noticed he had rested his forehead against Ryan’s thigh to ride out the wave of pleasure. He looked up at him, the smug look on Ryan’s face was annoying, yet Keith knew he totally earned it. 

Ryan stepped out of Keith’s grasp and tightened his grip on Shiro’s hair a little bit more. “On your knees, Shiro.” 

Shiro got on his knees to the floor at once, his thighs still feeling like jelly. He looked up to Ryan with exhilaration in his eyes, the high of the powerful orgasm still running through his system. There was also the thrill of a facial in his immediate future, Ryan swiftly jerking his cock centimeters away from his face. 

A hand ruthlessly gripped Shiro’s hair again, and Shiro smiled, knowing exactly what was coming (pun intended) next. Ryan came while watching his cum decorate Shiro’s face, starting at his forehead before aiming at his nose and cheeks. He heavily breathed and groaned through the whole thing, milking his dick of every last drop. 

Ryan released Shiro’s hair as soon as he was finished, taking a step back to look at his masterpiece. “You look pretty,” he commented. 

Shiro grinned wider, turning to Keith to show him Ryan’s finest work. “What do you think, Keith? Do I look pretty?” 

“You’re beautiful,” Keith answered, closing the space between him and Shiro to kiss. 

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at first before melting into the kiss, opening his mouth when Keith’s tongue pressed for access. Ryan watched the show for a moment, deciding to sneak off when it got really intense. It turned into a full make-out session, their heads angling, tongue sucking, face grabbing, and heavy breathing. Keith had gotten Ryan’s cum on his face and probably in his mouth, but he loved it.

Something about it made the whole evening legitimate, swapping body fluids and making each other come under the glow of candles, and a Christmas tree felt like a bond had been permanently tattooed between them. 

They finally separated after they got their fill of each other, Keith giving Shiro the last smooch before he smirked. Shiro returned the look of endearment until Ryan returned from the bathroom with a plastic container. 

Ryan held it out to them. “They’re wet wipes,” he informed. 

Shiro and Keith took wipes, wiping the cum off their faces and bodies. Ryan brought a small trash can to them, the two of them tossing the wipes away and Keith’s condom. Shiro decided to lay back on the bed, patting the spot next to him for Keith to join. He followed Shiro’s orders, immediately comforted by Shiro’s head lying on his chest. Keith then put his arm around Shiro without thought, relishing in the afterglow of great sex and a well-executed threesome. 

Ryan sat on the edge of the bed, texting on his phone at a quick pace while bobbing his head to the song that was on. 

Shiro tapped Ryan’s butt with his foot. “You wanna snuggle with us?” 

Ryan shook his head in a negatory manner. “That’s too much. And we already kissed, we don’t need to cross anymore lines.” 

Shiro frowned but didn’t disagree, knowing that was completely his fault. “Well, what about—”

“A bath?” Ryan finished. “You’re so in love with that bathtub.” 

“Of course. It fits four people, and all that aromatherapy stuff you bought practically makes it a spa.” 

“What do you think, Keith? Wanna take a bath together?” Ryan questioned, standing up to stretch his arms over his head. 

“Sure,” Keith replied, surprised at the rasp in his own voice. “Do you have that eucalyptus and spearmint stuff?” He asked after clearing his throat. 

“I have the body wash, bubble bath, body scrub, essential oils, and bath soak,” Ryan answered without missing a beat. 

“Your addiction to buying clearance Bath & Body Works is troubling yet so helpful,” Shiro laughed. 

“You like self-care just as much as me. I just happen to have a bomb ass bathtub to do more with it,” Ryan retorted, heading towards the bathroom. “Anyway, I’m gonna go start the bath.” 

“We’ll be there in a second,” Shiro confirmed, unable to disagree with his previous comment. He then sat up on his elbow to look at Keith. “How are you feeling?” 

“In general, or about what just happened?” 

“The latter.” 

Keith yawned before looking into Shiro’s eyes. “Good. I’m surprised, but I actually feel like it helped get rid of the weird energy between us.” 

“I’m glad,” Shiro said with a smile, “consider this your early Christmas gift.” 

“All Ryan needed was a big red bow on his ass, and I’d take it as my one and final Christmas gift,” Keith admitted. 

“Don’t go and get a crush on Ryan now,” Shiro advised while lightly elbowing Keith. “That’s for me to do.” He joked. 

Keith watched Shiro roll away from him on the bed so he could stand up and do some stretching of his own. He looked on in admiration as Shiro stretched and checked himself out in the mirror, glancing at his butt that was definitely going to be bruised later.

“Well, I guess I can’t perform at the club till these are gone,” Shiro mumbled to himself, running his fingers over his ass. 

Keith walked over to Shiro, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist while placing his face in Shiro’s neck. He inhaled Shiro’s scent, loving the aroma of sweat and faded cologne on his skin. “You’re mine,” Keith declared softly against Shiro’s skin. 

Shiro smiled at Keith in the mirror. “I know.” 

“I love you,” Keith continued. 

“I know,” Shiro answered, “I love you too.” 

The couple enjoyed their moment, Keith holding onto Shiro till Ryan called out to them that the bath was ready. All three of them fit in the jacuzzi bathtub perfectly, Shiro sat between Keith’s legs while Ryan sat adjacent to them, limbs over limbs. Unsurprising to Keith, another flat screen television was in the bathroom. The triad mainly sat in silence between scrubbing each other and watching another Christmas show, the stop-motion special made in the seventies happened to be Ryan and Shiro’s favorite. 

Keith watched Shiro and Ryan sing along to the holiday song with a smile, wondering why he wasted so much time being nervous in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to [tofu](http://tofuloo.tumblr.com/) for their fun and creative yeehaw au.
> 
> kudos appreciated, comments super appreciated. ✌


End file.
